1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of automatic swimming pool cleaners, and more particularly, to submerged suction-type cleaners having generally random travel along the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swimming pool normally includes a water filtration system for removing dirt and debris from the pool water. Such filtration systems typically include a circulation pump which is installed outside the swimming pool and a piping system for coupling the circulation pump to the swimming pool. The circulation pump draws water from the swimming pool for delivery through the piping system to a filter unit.
One or more baskets are located in the piping system upstream from the filter unit to catch larger debris, such as leaves and the like; the filter unit functions to separate dirt and fine debris from the water. The water is then re-circulated by the pump back to the swimming pool. However, a conventional water filtration system is not designed to remove silt and debris which tends to settle irrespective of size onto the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool.
To address the foregoing problems, automatic swimming pool cleaners for cleaning the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool are well known.
There are generally four types of pool cleaners in the pool cleaning market: pressure or return side cleaners; suction cleaners; electric cleaners and in-floor cleaners.
Generally, xe2x80x9cpressurexe2x80x9d or return-side cleaners use pressurized water from a pump into the cleaner to sweep and collect debris into a bag carried by the cleaner. The cleaner must be able to traverse the entire pool without being toppled. Pressure cleaners both vacuum and sweep, act as a roving return line to circulate pool chemicals and heated water throughout the pool, do not interfere with pool skimmer operation, and have a collection bag to avoid the risk of clogging the pool""s skimmer or pump basket and filter with debris.
Pressurized cleaners can be characterized into at least two categoriesxe2x80x94those requiring a booster pump and those which do not. Booster pumps are used in conjunction with the pools skimmer pump to provide pressurized water to the cleaner at a rate sufficient to operate the cleaner effectively.
However, pressure cleaners can be costly. In addition to the generally higher price of the pressure cleaner itself, many models require a separate pump or xe2x80x9cbooster pumpxe2x80x9d to supply water to the cleaner.
Suction side cleaners are generally cheaper in cost, connect to the pool""s skimmer and utilize the sucking action of the water being drawn from the pool by the filter pump to vacuum debris. These cleaners do not sweep, nor to they employ a collection bag, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,600 (Parenti, et al.). Instead, large debris vacuumed by the suction side cleaners is deposited in the skimmer or pump basket, while sand and silt that is small enough to pass through the skimmer is captured in the pool""s filter.
However, because suction cleaners have not been as efficient as pressure cleaners in coverage or cleaning effectiveness, such cleaners are a compromise between effectiveness and cost.
The invention comprises a unique suction cleaner which includes a number of features which improve the performance of the cleaner over cleaners known in the prior art.
In one aspect, the cleaner comprises an elongated suction tube coupled to a suction source of a pool filtration system. The pool cleaner includes a novel foot pad coupled to the tube, the foot pad having a bottom surface and having provided therein at least two rotatable ball bearing members. The ball bearing members assist the movement of the pool cleaner along the surfaces of a pool being cleaned. In a further aspect, a plurality of, for example, six ball bearings are provided in the foot pad of the pool cleaner of the present invention.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a pool cleaner is provided which includes a suction source connector, a source adaptor coupled to the connector having a first portion of a twist coupling assembly, and a throat assembly adapted to draw debris from the pool into the suction source and having a second portion of the twist coupling assembly. In one aspect, the twist coupling assembly is a bayonet mount assembly, with a first portion of the bayonet assembly comprising a lip, and the second portion comprising a groove, such that when the source adaptor is coupled to the throat assembly, the lip is inserted into the groove, and twisting about an axis secures the source adaptor to the throat assembly. In this unique aspect of the invention, the throat assembly may include a wedge valve which oscillates to seal a first drive tube or a second drive tube, respectively, and the twist coupling assembly may allow easy access to the wedge valve.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a pool cleaner is provided having a unique vortex drive tube assembly. The pool cleaner may comprise a water intake inlet configured to be positioned on an inner surface of a pool, and at least one elongate member coupled to the water intake inlet having a generally cylindrical shape with an interior surface, and at least one corkscrew edge positioned on the interior surface of the elongate member and in communication with the water intake inlet. The corkscrew edge imparts a vortex to the fluid being sucked through the elongate member to increase the suction force provided at the water intake inlet.
Yet another unique embodiment of the present invention comprises a pool cleaner having an adjustable bumper adapter. In this aspect, the pool cleaner comprises a cleaning body adapted to be coupled to a suction source and a foot pad assembly coupled to the elongate member, and at least one deflection member wherein the foot pad assembly includes an adjustable coupling such that the deflection member may be coupled to the foot pad assembly and configured both horizontally and vertically relative to the cleaning body. In particular, a plurality of sockets are provided on the foot pad assembly, and a plurality of snap-fit elements provided on the deflection member, such that the snap elements may be selectively coupled to various ones of the sockets to change the position of the deflection members.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, the invention comprises a pool cleaner having a bearing weight assembly. The apparatus includes a cleaning body adapted to migrate across a surface of a pool or spa, a track positioned at the top of the cleaning body, and a ball bearing weight member sealed in the track and having the ability to roll from the first end of the track to the second end of the track. In one particular embodiment, the track is semi-circular in shape and formed with a notch at the approximate center of the semicircle. Gravity forces the ball to maintain its position in the notch until the displacement of the cleaner along a line parallel to the track is great enough to dislodge the ball bearing element from the notch. The force imparted to the cleaner by the rapid movement of the ball away from the notch and toward the lower end of the cleaner forces the cleaner into an upright position.